


A Rift into Dementia

by TentaChicken



Category: League of Legends, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: I've always had this concept of an alternate universe (named "Dementia") where alternate selves of characters are "created". This story revolves around an alternate version of Khada Jhin, named Jeric. Most of this tale focuses on his adventures dealing with this chaotic world, other visitors, and a devilish creature determined to corrupt his rather pure and untainted soul. Due to the alternate version concept, some characters may seen rather out of character, while original selves are kept in character as much as possible.Alternate selves have different names from their Original versions to avoid confusion.Later chapters may become more graphic in both violence, and sexual themes, so be warned.***For now this series has been discontinued because my computer crashed and lost all the files. Thanks Irma.





	1. In Which Jeric meets the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, some of these alternate selves are inspired from skins in the game. For example, Jeric is Highnoon Jhin, while Timothy is Lil Devil Teemo. I will try to keep up with this to avoid confusion. Most of the time alternate selves know who their original self is, so they may refer to their alternate self even if they have never met.
> 
> Any questions and critique would be appreciated, as I'm writing this story in chunks and I'm not sure if this makes sense to anyone except me, ha ha.

He woke in a dusty room, sitting in a chair that creaked softly when he moved. Instinctively, he knew that it was morning. For some reason, he also donned a cowboy hat, which he did not remember where he had gotten. The air smelt cold, yet the sun was shining through the windows. He could hear nothing but the sound of his own breathing. That was when he realized something wasn't quite right.

He knew his name. That was one thing he was certain of, that it was… Jeric. He didn't know why he knew this, or why he barely knew anything else, but he merely accepted it. Another name stuck in the back of his mind, but it was not as familiar. Jeric rose from the bed, and stared at his surroundings. They were sparse, but he could immediately recognize it as some sort of western themed home. He then put together that he must have had experience with westerns to know this association. This thought confused him, and Jeric decided to stop thinking too hard about it.

Jeric walked around and found the place to be completely empty. It seemed strange for a saloon to have so much wear and tear to be completely devoid of any bustling or chatter, and yet he found no signs of anyone being in the building. Everything was coated with a thick layer of dust, and nothing seemed to be remotely familiar in his empty mind. It was as if he was walking through a dream, yet even most of the obscure dreams had some notes of familiarity to them.

The wooden floorboards creaked underfoot, and Jeric noticed he was wearing boots with spurs that jangled as he walked. The thought was strange to him. He didn't even know why he was wearing the clothes he had on him, the memory was simply not there. He took another glance around the room and thought deeply about what he knew. His name was one of them, but he wasn't sure about the other thoughts. What he did know was that the building was unsafe, and that he had to get out of there as quickly as he could.

Jeric took strides to the nearest door and placed his hand on the doorknob. When he turned it, it wouldn't move, as if it was jammed. He then turned to his left, where another door was and tried to open it. This time, it opened, yet led to a closet. The closet contained no items of interest except two buckets and a broken mop, which raised a few questions in Jeric's mind, yet didn't dare venture into the closet to investigate. He closed the door and went to find an exit out of the saloon before the feeling of dread fully engulfed him.

The sunlight that was streaming through the windows was dimming, and the whole building grew darker. Jeric felt fear creep up on him, as if he knew that someone was watching him wander around in the building like a pathetic fool that he was. He gave a loud sigh and sat down in the nearest chair, tilting backwards and staring up at the ceiling. What else was he supposed to do, in this situation? Locked in a saloon, dressed up like a cowboy, with no memories of what had happened before he came here.

There was a loud pop and Jeric fell out of his chair, cursing as he landed on the floor face first. He grabbed his hat that had fallen and turned to the source of the noise, and he saw… someone. He was covered in fur, with pointed ears with the most devilish smile plastered on his face, a pair of horns and hooves. His eyes were closed, yet something sinister wafted from him. It was clear to Jeric that this was no ordinary being. He also noticed that this creature was also… half his size. He came over his initial fright and pointed at the being. “Who…”

“Hi!” The creature smiled, his voice much higher pitch than Jeric would have expected. “I’m Timothy.”

Jeric stared. “Ah. Hi… Timothy.”

Timothy continued to smile in his creepy fashion. “I’m here to say hi. How are you?” There was a stretch of silence, as Jeric was unable to really arrange to words what he was feeling. “Ah, quiet, huh? Well it’s okay. I’m here to give you advice.”

“…Advice?”

Not breaking his smile, Timothy nodded, and began walking towards him, his hooves clopping whenever they hit the floor. “You’re really new here. So I thought to give you a few tips to get you started on your new life here.”

Jeric did not say a word as Timothy began pacing back and forth, still with his eyes closed and smile unwavering. “I’m here to make sure you have fun here. Go out and got settled down, and see what’s in store for you here. I haven’t fully explored this sector myself, but I might have to, since there’s been strange activity here. Like I said, it’ll be fun.”

The words had no effect on him, and just confused him further. “But where am I from? How did I get here? What am I doing here?”

Timothy raised a paw to silence Jeric and gave a small laugh. “Full of questions. Well, I can’t answer them yet, but you know, just find something to do. I’m sure you’ll carve out an existence with that. But make it quick. Your welcoming platform won’t be open for long.”

Jeric raised a finger but was silenced again. “I mean this building. It’s going to fade away and leave you vulnerable. Just go out there and pitch up a tent or something. I have other errands to do.” With a small clap, Timothy summoned a red flaming portal in the floor. “Good bye, cowboy!” He jumped into the portal, and it vanished, leaving Jeric staring at a spot on the floor.

“Well, that answered none of my questions.” Jeric grumbled, getting up from his chair and walking to the door. He turned the doorknob and to his surprise, it opened. Shrugging off the odd occurrence, he took his first steps out into the open sunlight.

To his surprise, the sun was still shining outside, despite it being very dark inside the building. Jeric began to walk forward, with no particular destination in mind, thinking of settling down somewhere in the shaded area of the trees, as the heat was slowly getting to him. He found a particularly cool spot under a large oak, and sat down, to wipe sweat from his brow, and fan himself with his hat.

The shade was a very nice place to rest, and Jeric found himself growing rather tired. It was as if he had just gotten off of a wild rollercoaster, yet never remembering he had even boarded it. He closed his eyes and thought of what he could possibly to get himself out of this mess, a mess he had no recollection of ever entering.

It must have been a few hours later, as Jeric opened his eyes to a considerably dimmer setting. He heard a snap and turned, to see some bushes rustling. He stood up quickly, and slowly approached the bush, heart pounding in his chest. If it was hostile, he knew he would have no way to defend himself from it. Slowly, he reached his arm out to the bush and swept some of the leaves aside, revealing what was making the rustling racket.

A scaly, purple creature hissed at him, and Jeric jumped back in shock. The creature crawled out of the bush, and stuck out its forked tongue at him. It was lizard like in appearance, with blue spines growing from its back. It crawled towards him, pacing around curiously as if considering whether or not Jeric would make a tasty snack. The lizard was quite large, and Jeric decided it could make quite a feast out of him. He made eye contact with the creature, and it blinked at him, both unsure of what to do next. There was a large screech from the distance, and both the lizard and Jeric jumped, and fled in opposite directions.

It was a miracle he survived, Jeric thought, his heart still racing. What a strange lizard. He never remembered ever seeing such vibrant colors on such an animal. Then again, he didn’t remember much.

He grew lonely again, and yearned for something to happen. After that small bit of excitement, everything had grown quiet. Jeric even missed Timothy, despite his cryptic and creepy demeanor. Jeric lay down next to the tree. It would take a while to set up a shelter for him to reside in, and he wasn’t looking forward to days of work for a purpose he was not even sure of, an existence he was confused to be in.

It was going to be tough though, he knew that much. And by now, Jeric thought bitterly, he was certain that he knew very little of pretty much anything.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up, sleepy head!”

Jeric opened his eyes and found himself face to face with the grinning face of Timothy. He stumbled out of bed, and cursed. “Way too close.”

Timothy gave a small cackle, and gently hopped off the bed. He smiled up at Jeric, his eyes still closed. He wondered if Timothy ever opened them, but decided against asking him. “What brings you here?”

“Just checking up.” Timothy clip clopped around the room, admiring the environment. “I see you’ve been busy since I last saw you.”

He nodded, and Jeric stared down at the nodding demon. “It’s been weeks.” Weeks of being alone and miserable. Timothy better had a good reason for his absence.

“That is true. I would have come sooner if I weren’t so busy.”

Jeric felt cold. The sudden thought occurred to him, he could straight up strangle Timothy right there. It would take no effort, and yet he didn’t move a muscle.

“The bed looks pretty soft, where did you get it?” Timothy patted down on the bed gently.

“I found it.” Jeric wasn’t feeling in the mood to elaborate and gently smoothed out the bed where Timothy had touched it. “Found the house.”

Timothy gave a small nod. “Ah, so you just stole it.”

Giving a shrug, Jeric sat down on his bed. He didn’t know why Timothy was here. Unable to keep the bitterness from his voice, he said, “Do you expect me to build a house?”

It was Timothy’s turn to shrug. “Anyways, I’m going to give you a warning.” Noticing he had gotten Jeric’s attention, Timothy grinned. “They’re coming.”

Jeric said nothing. Timothy then elaborated, “They aren’t very friendly. They come from this rip between dimensions, odd creatures not from this place. Most of them want to kill you, so you know what you have to do.”

There was silence. Jeric then spoke up, “What do you want?”

Timothy chuckled. “I want you to kill them, of course. It’ll be fun.”

Jeric got up from the bed and walked a few steps away, and turned to shake his head at Timothy. “No. No killing.”

“No no no, do it!” Timothy said, lifting his hands into the air. “You must!”

That was the last straw. Jeric hissed and took an angry step towards Timothy who yelped. “Why? Why do I have to? You give me nothing, tell me nothing, just expect me to understand everything, and just leave, and then you want me to do something for you? Do you find amusement out of this? What is your deal?!”

Timothy opened his eyes, and Jeric felt unnerved. They stared back at him, large and definitely unsettling. “Well, I was unaware you were created without purpose, Jeric.” Timothy said, with a small frown. “Usually people know what I’m talking about when I greet them, but you seem to be completely clueless. Interesting.” His eyes whipped back and forth, between Jeric and something else, yet Jeric didn’t know what. “It’s fine though. I guess I’ll fill you in.” Timothy smiled again, and his eyes closed, much to Jeric’s relief.

“You are in Dementia, Jeric. It’s a place that exists parallel to the real universe, the one most people care about. Usually, no one really crosses between the two, but that’s been changing lately.” Timothy tapped his paw on his chin, in thought. “Oddly enough. Besides that though, one thing that happens in this place is that it creates alternate versions of people who exist in that so called ‘real’ universe.”

Jeric stared at Timothy, who had paused and looked in his direction, as if he was expecting a question. Jeric decided to give him one. “So… I’m a clone.”

“Kind of. You are another version of someone who already exists. Except you were created from them, and not grown up like a normal human child or whatever. You basically are that person in that time and place they were when Dementia decided to create the version of the person.”

“Why would a-” Jeric paused thinking for the right word, “-so called universe create alternate versions of people? What’s the point?”

Timothy smiled. “Good question! I don’t fuckin’ got a clue.” Jeric couldn’t argue with that, as it seemed like even demon abominations couldn’t hold all the answers. “However, I do know something is wrong with you specifically.”

“Gee. Thanks.”

With a shrug, Timothy continued to talk, “It’s what it is. You were created without any memories of your alternate self, and just plopped here without purpose. I would see it as a gift, as you could make your _own_ purpose.”

Jeric stared blankly at the grinning demon in front of him and frowned. “But I don’t need anything, or want anything. There is no purpose for me to even be-“

Timothy interrupted him with a wave of his paw and shushed him. “I feel a disturbance in the force. Can’t explain now, but I’ll be going now, bye!”

With that, Timothy poofed into a puff of red smoke and Jeric coughed, waving it away. “He never helps. I fucking hate that bastard.” He sighed, and sat down back onto the bed and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do with his life?

His silent moping didn’t last long however, as Jeric felt the inside of his mouth dry up from lack of water. Water, a resource that he was dwindling in supply of. Reluctantly Jeric stood up and took his bucket and went out to the well to fetch more water.

The well was in a very convenient location. It had required some cleaning, but to Jeric’s surprise the water seemed fairly untainted. He drew a bucket full of water with the pulley mechanism and pulled the bucket towards him. The ripples calmed down, and Jeric could see his reflection, staring bewildered at him. It was something he hadn’t noticed before, his eyes a brown and his hair also brown; yet more like the color of dead bark off of a tree. His face didn’t please him, something about it felt so… _expectable._ Plain? It was an odd feeling that he wasn’t too fond of, and he shook his head. No more of those thoughts for now.

Jeric was about to haul his bucket full of water back home when he heard an ear splitting shriek. Dropping his bucket on his foot, he cursed and glanced towards the source of the scream. It came from the forest area, an area that Jeric had been hesitant to venture through. However, armed with his now half empty bucket, Jeric decided to investigate the commotion.

The trees were clearly tainted with some sort of corruption. The roots were shriveled up, looking a sickening shade of purple. Jeric winced as a strange scent permeated through the air, a smell that he vaguely identified as some sort of metal. No, it was had a warmer edge to it… was it blood?

Creeping closer to the bushes, Jeric pushed aside a tree branch to reveal a squealing creature, furiously clawing at its leg. Jeric saw that a bear trap was clamped onto it, tearing into the creature’s scaly flesh. It hissed when it noticed Jeric approach, and tried to claw at him, but could not move anymore than an inch before squealing again in pain. Jeric could feel his insides crawling from the blood in front of him, and felt a strong pang of sympathy for the helpless creature.

He put down the bucket and reached for the bear trap. The creature lunged at him with it’s claws and Jeric swore, the claws raking his arms and causing them to bleed. “I’m here to help you, dammit!” Jeric hissed through his teeth as he tried to wrench open the trap as much has he could. The trap opened just enough for the creature to shimmy it’s leg out of the grip and Jeric could not hold it open for much longer and he let go. The trap snapped harshly, but to Jeric’s relief the creature was free. It stared at him with confused eyes, and limped away, as quickly as it could.

“You’re welcome.” Jeric mumbled, kicking aside the bloodied bear trap. “I could have always just left you there, but _oh well._ ” He returned to his bucket and sighed. “Why is everyone keen to piss me off today?”

The water from his bucket was enough to wash the wounds on his arms. Jeric bit his lip as it stung, but it was manageable. He made his way back to his home and sighed. From the look of the deep scratch marks in his arms, it didn’t look like they were going to heal anytime soon. Just another thing that was going to be part of his unpleasant appearance, Jeric decided.

He was awfully tired from that moment of excitement. After cleaning up and drinking a few cups of water for good measure, Jeric sank onto his bed with a sigh. What Timothy had said to him stuck to him like an annoying fly that wouldn’t leave you alone. A purpose? How was he supposed to find one of those out of the blue?

Jeric closed his eyes. There was no point in staying awake any longer, especially when he had nothing else to do. He realized that the creature he had saved earlier that day must have been one of those dangerous things Timothy had been talking about. Jeric couldn’t help but smirk in a self-satisfied manner. Perhaps his purpose was to piss that annoying demon off, whenever he paid a visit. Turning in the bed for the last time, Jeric soon fell asleep, to unconscious to hear more squeals and noises from outside his house.


	2. In Which Jeric Finds Himself in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the story. Timothy pops in again because he is so very inconvenient and never comes in when he is needed. More characters are introduced, and some bad things happen. Oh boy, do they happen.
> 
> One of the new characters is another "alternate version" but I think it's somewhat obvious who it is, so I won't spoil it here.
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Blood, Severe Injury

“Sleeping, again?”

Jeric opened his eyes and found Timothy’s smug face pressed against his, own his nose rubbing against Jeric’s cheek. “You got hurt, poor child.” He said, noticing the scarring starting to form on Jeric’s arms.

“Guh.” Jeric instinctively pushed Timothy away from him and huffed. “Yeah, but hey I didn’t kill the thing that attacked me.” He couldn’t help but feel satisfied at Timothy’s disappointed expression.

“You’ll give in. Sooner than later I hope.” Timothy climbed down from the bed and sat in the small stool beside the bed. “I’ve got some interesting news for you, if you’re willing to hear.”

Jeric was intrigued. “Continue.”

“I found your alternate self. He’s quite charming, from my observations.” Timothy giggled, swinging his hooved feet to and fro while sitting on the chair. “I doubt you’ll ever meet him, as those occurrences are rare, but I just wanted to tell you what he’s like.”

“…Fine. Tell me.”

Timothy grinned widely, making Jeric feel very uncomfortable. “He’s an artist. He has a pristine vision, an eye for detail and beauty. It’s astonishing, the work that goes into his performances. It’s truly a shame you can’t see the same way he does.”

Jeric blinked. “What do you mean? I like… art.” Timothy shook his head and continued to smile, his grin growing wider and wider.

“Oh no, it’s not that. He makes _killer_ masterpieces.”

“I don’t follow.”

Timothy opened his eyes and smiled a sharp-toothed grin. “You fool, he kills people for his art! Their deaths are his performance, orchestrated perfectly and poetically. Why can’t you find such joy in murder as well?”

With a deep frown, Jeric reached over to Timothy and closed his eyes for him. Timothy grunted in protest, but Jeric did not remove his fingers. “This sounds like a terrible person.” Jeric muttered. “I think I do not want to ever meet him.”

“You’ll see.” Timothy grumbled, his paws grabbing at Jeric’s hands. He finally managed to remove them and to Jeric’s relief, the demon’s eyes were closed. “Whatever, now I’m unhappy.” Timothy stood up from his stool and stumbled away, grumbling in annoyance before vanishing into thin air.

“Well. That just happened.” Jeric sat on his bed and pondered. If he had a chance to meet this… alternate version of himself, would he? Perhaps. It was worth meeting anyone at this point, as Jeri could feel the void of loneliness return after Timothy’s departure.

He lay down in his bed and sighed. The light outside deemed it to be sometime in the afternoon. Jeric felt too comfortable to leave the warmth of his bed, and decided a nap wouldn’t hurt. Who was to judge him anyway, if he slept in for another hour or two or three?

 

* * *

 

 

It was a nice day outside, and Jeric was actually pleased for once.

As the weeks went on, the creatures that Timothy had deemed “dangerous” and “violent” weren’t so nasty. It seemed that the creatures were often friendly, and offered some company in these lonesome times. Perhaps it was because Jeric had saved that one creature, or perhaps he knew to be sensible around them, but Jeric found himself talking to them when wandering out in the forest, in search of more berries to eat.

“It’s nice and cool in the shaded forest today.” Jeric said to a long purple insect like creature. It snapped its claws and skittered behind Jeric, accompanying him to his regular berry bush place. When he reached the berry bushes, he began picking the juiciest looking ones, tossing them into his bucket. Occasionally, Jeric would offer the creature some berries from his hand, and the critter would cautiously lick them up with a long tongue. It tickled, and Jeric couldn’t help but smile. It was sad in a way, finding so much enjoyment from the company of strange creatures like this one.

There was a loud boom in the distance, shaking the ground and cuasing Jeric to teeter over. With a surprised squeak, the creature quickly scampered away, leaving Jeric alone with his toppled pail of berries.

“The _hell_ was that?” Jeric hissed, grabbing ahold of his hat incase another shockwave was to occur. “Why the hell does everything terrible happen when I’m not safe in my bed, asleep to it?”

He got up slowly, and picked up his fallen berries, one by one. Whatever caused the shaking seemed to have quit, yet Jeric was still curious. Popping a sweet berry into his mouth, he pondered whether to investigate.

“What the hell.” Jeric shrugged, and turned to head deeper into the forest, cursing himself for his curious nature. “If I die, guess Timothy would be disappointed, but that’s it.”

Jeric did not expect to see a glowing tear in the air, sparkling with electricity and something more. The rip looked odd, against the forest background, yet showed none of it. It looked like the sky when Jeric would gaze up at night, seeing the twinkling lights above, in arrangements that seemed to paint pictures in his head. It seemed to ripple, as if it was water, and Jeric cautiously threw a berry at the tear. The berry vanished with a small zap, and Jeric quickly turned to see if it had fallen through, yet nothing dropped from the other side.

“Odd.” Jeric said to himself quietly, and for amusement, tossed a few more berries through the rip. None of them were to be seen again, and Jeric gulped, struck by another thought. Where would he go it if _he_ went through _…_?

Shaking that thought away, Jeric turned to leave. “I’ll decide that another day, a day where I actually feel like not existing.” He took a step away from the tear, and soon enough, he was back near the berry bushes, no longer able to hear the crackling of the odd tear in the forest. “Perhaps I’ll ask Timothy about that…” Jeric said to himself again, tossing another berry into his mouth.

“And who is that, exactly?”

With a small _eep!_ Jeric jumped and dropped his pail of berries. He turned to the source of the voice and saw face to face with a tall, armored man, wearing the sternest expression Jeric had ever seen (not that he had seen too many faces).

“Who are you?!” Jeric asked, pointing with a shaking hand. The man walked out from the shade under the trees and Jeric noticed in his hand was a gigantic axe, glinting in the sunlight, despite what seemed to be dried berry stains coating it. _No, someone wouldn’t use an axe to chop berries._ Jeric thought. _Axes are for trees. And murder._

“Name’s Darian.” The man gestured to himself with a sharp jab with his thumb. “Now, who are you, and what are you doing here in my territory?”

“Your territory?” Jeric grew annoyed. “Man, how am I supposed to know it’s yours?”

Darian swiftly swung his axe, hitting the tree with a loud thunk. When Darian removed the axe from the tree, Jeric saw a large gash in the tree. “Is that your way of marking territory, or something?”

“No, but it’s what’s going to happen to you if you don’t start running. You’re starting to greatly annoy me.” Darian growled, his voice deep and menacing, and Jeric felt a shudder going through his spine. However, he decided to be unyielding, which was probably his mistake.

“Threats won’t work on me, Dairy- whatever your name is. I’ve been starving, and I’m going to eat these berries whether you-“ Jeric didn’t managed to finish his sentence before he notice Darian lift his weapon in a threatening stance.

 _Oh shit._ Jeric thought.

Darian was charging at him with unexpectedly rapid speed. Jeric had no time to run away as the barbarian yelled and thrust his axe downwards at Jeric. The most he could to do was lurch sideways, and there was a loud noise of the axe becoming deeply imbedded in the tree trunk behind him. There was a split second of relief but Jeric found himself in deep savage pain. It was white hot; coursing through his right shoulder and beyond any sensation he had felt before. Jeric knew something was immediately wrong when the axe lifted itself from the trunk and there was a soft thump on the grass.

“Looks like you’ve been crippled, pest.” Darian sneered, his axe now coated with fresh blood. Jeric was losing consciousness, and found himself much more out of balance than usual. He collapsed sideways, as he saw Darian take a few steps closer to him. “This is what people get when they decide to mess with _me_.”

There was a shock of blinding light, and Darian yelped, covering his eyes. The last things Jeric saw before losing consciousness was his formerly connected right arm a new paces away from him, and something sparkling above him. A voice, soft and protective, could be heard assuring him when Jeric began to lose his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger. This story was written not as a chapter by chapter thing, and I needed it cut it to size. Ish. I haven't been dilligent on editing through, so over the next few days I may be tweaking a few things. Next part will have some more... canon characters. Hoohoohoo.


End file.
